


Gallery of Rogues

by BunnyWK, Itoma, Sin_of_the_Fallen, WhisperingKage



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale, The Avengers (2012)
Genre: F/M, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-07-15
Updated: 2012-08-07
Packaged: 2017-11-10 00:48:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 27
Words: 7,599
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/460396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BunnyWK/pseuds/BunnyWK, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Itoma/pseuds/Itoma, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sin_of_the_Fallen/pseuds/Sin_of_the_Fallen, https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhisperingKage/pseuds/WhisperingKage
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Every super hero has a gallery of rogues right? Well since Kagome has spent so much time inspiring us to write stories about her... we've decided to start her Gallery of rogues.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Itoma, The water sprite

**Author's Note:**

> Basically me and Kage were chatting and we randomly came up with this idea.. so lets see where this goes. =3 Note if you'd like to add a chapter of your own and rise up against our favorite leading lady as a villian just let us know.. I'll gladly add more people as authors on here. =3

Itoma smiled a sinister smile as he walked down the streets of New York, a single destination set in his mind.

Avenger's Mansion. That was where SHE had moved to from Japan. 

That damnable priestess thought she would get away did she?

Well she was wrong.

People seemed to avoid being near him as he walked, most citizens opting to cross the street entirely then be near the ominous man in flowing blue robes. His long dark brown hair seemed to drift around him as if he were underwater.

His smile broadened as fire hydrant exploded when he walked past it, the water arcing through the air to follow after him as he rounded a corner. He could see it now... the mansion was in sight... and things were about to get a little wet for the avengers...


	2. Kage Of The Flames

Kage sighed, her long dark violet locks blowing around her as she stood on a building over looking the Avengers mansion. She had warned her Nii-san to wait for her but noooo~! He had gone on the attack, ever impatient to make their arch nemesis pay for making them uproot in Japan and move to the states in order to continue their epic battles.

Really like she could get of them so easily! It was almost insulting that she did so, were they not good enough to battle anymore? Were they boring her so badly she had to join a league of superheros to get new villains, Tch! Her blue eyes narrowing she shifted her dark green cape, something her Nii-san always teased her about, shifting around her. 

(Capes were still cool damnit!!)

She could understand her Nii-san's anger but really, he was asking for a beating!!  Honestly, she was the fire user here it was supposed to be _her_ that rushed in half cocked ready to do battle! She had gotten many a lecture from her Nii-san in the past about not doing so. He was a water user he was _supposed_ to be graceful, make a plan, and all that jazz!

She winced as the Cap' (for that was what she had dubbed him) yelled for the Avengers to assemble and watched with worried eyes as the battle began, she would step in if needed but honestly her Nii-san needed to learn to not let the miko get under his skin! She physically flinched as he took a punch to the gut and with a sigh she let her flames come to life around her and got ready to enter the fray.


	3. Itoma: Water, water, every where...

With a growl, Itoma was forced out of the Avenger's front yard, and back onto the side walk. Clenching his gut as he looked up at the hulking green monstrosity before him.   
  
Most of the Avenger's were assembled before him, each of them ready for battle as they stared him down. Kagome stood just to the side of Hulk, her hand resting on the green giants forearm to halt his advance.   
  
"I take it the lady already filled you in on who I am.. and how my powers work?"  He asked with a frown, as Ironman lowered himself the ground, his repulser's aimed at the water sprite.   
  
"That's right, we know you can only manipulate the water around you.. and you're fresh out," Tony spoke with certainty, a cocky smirk on his face as his mask pulled back into his helmet so he could look the water sprite in the eye.   
  
"That's unfortunate, that you seem to think so.... Because.. as you can see we're in a city.." Itoma grinned insanely, as a dozen water pipes burst through the ground suddenly, causing water to quickly flood the streets. Water rising up to form a wall of ice when Ironman fired a blast of energy his way.   
  
"This isn't over quite yet," Itoma smiled as the wall of ice fell, before a dense fog suddenly rolled into the area.   
  
"KAGE!! where the hell are you!?"


	4. Kage: Gunna Feel That In The Morning....

Kage rolled her blue eyes as she made her way through he dense fog, her slightly thigh high heeled boots clicking on the pavement. Leave it to her Nii-san to be so...over dramatic.

"I'm right here dear Nii-san no need to yell." She lazily looked over the group of heroes as they stared at her, trying to gauge her power. She locked eyes with Kagome and sent her small wink. She laughed as the miko shivered, she didn't know when it happened but she took great pleasure from 'putting the moves' on the Asian woman.

She rolled her eyes as her Nii-san pouted at her. "I was getting _assaulted_." She snorted. "Not like that hasn't happened before." He merely huffed.

"Hate to interrupt this family bonding but we were in the middle of a fight." Both siblings blinked as Ironman raced towards them getting ready to punch her Nii-san in his pretty face! With a huff she threw a fire ball right at Ironman's helmeted face. "You leave my Nii-san alone!!"

She smirked as he was thrown back his armor scarping against the pavement yet winced as Thor’s hammer slammed into her middle sending her into the ground. She gasped, winded and in pain as she laid there in the small crater, his hammer pinning her down.  

“I’m soooo going to feel that in the morning…” She glanced at her Nii-san and pouted. "Little help here?"


	5. Itoma: No Touchie!

Watching as his sister was pummeled into the ground, Itoma quickly gathered the water in the air and in the streets using it to create a rush of water to knock the prince of thunder away from the fire user.   
  
"HEY! No one gets that fresh with my sister!" He growled, quickly rushing over to the crater to help Kage to her feet. Before turning to face the other avengers.   
  
"Dear sister.. I believe we're just a tad out numbered... " He spoke, giving a twirl of his wrist to cause the water to form a whirling pool around them, the water moving at such speeds to prevent Hawkeye's arrows from reaching the pair.   
  
"What do you suggest we do next?"


	6. Bunny: Beware The Evil....BUNNY!!!!!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (Title of chapter is subject to change since Kage is posting for Bunny who is now sleeping)

Bunny finished the last of her sweets, watching the battle before her with vivid interest. It wasn't as good as Bavarian chocolate, but it would have to do.

Dusting off her hands, she entered the fray, an innocent smirk on her face and her blond hair in short twin ponytails bouncing with each step towards the 'Captain'. She was wearing casual clothing, never really put much effort into the villainy business, but it looked like fun!

“Miss, I'm going to have to ask you to move to the side, it's not safe for you here.”

“Ach was? I vant to play too though!” She shoved her hand in his face and her smile grew as she drained him of his abilities.

 He dropped to his knees, drawing the attention of the others at what was happening.

“Vielen dank, Kapitän.” She turned towards the brother and sister, bright smile still in place. “I can join too, ja?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> German to English Translation:
> 
> Ach was = Pretty much means 'What, really?' though more sarcastically
> 
> Vielen dank, Kapitän = Thank you very much, Capitan.
> 
> Ja = yes


	7. Kage: Bout Time

Kage shared a grin with her Nii-san, laughing at the dumbfounded looks on the faces on everyone but Kagome. She may have looked cute and innocent but damn if the girl couldn’t do some good damage. 

Kage happily waved to the new comer, "'Bout damn time Bunny-chan!!" She laughed as the bubbly girl merely shot her a small huff and made her way to the two siblings, holding up a chocolate bar.

"I got hungry..." Kage rolled her eyes as she stood between her Nii-san and Bunny-Chan. Flames licking at her hands as she took in the Avengers who were scrambling to get the Cap' out of the line of fire. Really they may be super villains but they weren't low enough to hit a man when he was down....

Except for that one time that moron had cut, _CUT_ her Nii-sans beloved locks.... But that was the past, right now they were circled by a crap load of pissed off super heroes. She shot Bunny, who was still smiling as she munched on her candy bar, a playful smile.

"You're always hungry..." She glanced at her Nii-san and gave a dark grin, "Nee, Nii-san, think I can set fire to the rain?" She cackled as her hands twitched eagerly. 


	8. Itoma: Let it all burn..

Itoma smiled at the girls, before taking a deep breath. Rain clouds starting to gather low in the sky. The water flowing around the trio in the streets rising up into the air around them.

If they were going to set fire to the rain they were gong to need a fuel source of some kind... something flammable that could be mixed with water. What could they find like that in a big bustling city like new york.

"I think with a little effort, Kage-chan, we can do just about anything we put our minds too," He spoke with a smirk, spotting a small gas station down the street from their location.


	9. Kage: I Set Fire To The Rain

Kage giggled happily and clapped her hands before throwing her arms aroudn her Nii-san in a quick hug. "Oh, Nii-san I love you!!!" Bouncing on her heels she watched as her Nii-san worked his magic mixing the gasoline and water together to make a beautiful concoction.

The air was thick with the scent of gasoline and she happily rocked on her heels and gathered flames in both hands. She crouched down and with one leap was in the air, dark green cape flowing around her, the flames dancing about her. She grinned making small noises of happiness and excitement as the mixed concoction rained down around them.

"I set fire to the rain bitches!!!" With a loud cackle the rain around her lit on fire and she happily landed next to her Nii-san and Bunny-chan who were safe from the fire raining down from the sky via a shield of water.

She turned to her Nii-san a happily smile on her face, “I’ve always wanted to do that!”


	10. Sin!

(Sin´s outfit is her new profile pic, mind the pic´s smushedness.)

Sin was flying quite fast to the battle occuring in New York, since her fellow villians had decided to start the God forsaken party while she was still in _Madrid, Spain taking a well deserved nap_. She felt her long silver hair being pulled on by the wind, the two arching ´horns´ were feeling the pull more than the rest of her scalp, and the unceasing flapping of her, very skimpy as the Evil Handbook suggested, clothing. Her ankle bangles slapped against her bare right foot, driving home the irritation she bore towards her team for _not waiting for her_! Honestly!

She whipped a piece of hair out of her sight just as Manhatten Island came into view, a odd weather pattern in the sky. What had her team done, Sin wondered. She did not have to wonder long as she was forced to dance around the flaming droplets, cursing viciously at her pyromaniac teammate and her indulgent nii-san.

"A pox on you Itoma! A great, big, bloody POX you-!" (Sin´s cursing is being sensored to perserve any delicate ears and sensibilities)

Finally Sin had had enough, and she called on her innate magical and mystical powers to summon technicolored venegence. The flaming rain halted as a rainbow broke through and touched the earth, glowing with all it´s mystical and color-rific beauty. The Avengers were visibly stunned, Sin rarely had cause to summon _these_ critters, and they had good reason to when the rainbow burst into a swarm of technicolored rainbow butterflies. But these were no ordinary rainbow butterflies, the Avengers were not that lucky. These butterflies were the CAB, the Commando Attack Butterfly squadron.

The Avengers never saw their glittery foes coming, much too stunned about the rainbow and unnatural rain, and were promptly pounded by rainbow laser beams that left glitter trails. Poisonous glitter trails mind you. Sin laughed as she floated in the sky before landing beside Itoma, well aware the Avengers would beat the CAB soon enough.

"So did ya miss me?"


	11. Bunny: Next Strike

Bunny stared at the raining drops of fire with bright wide eyes, only to let out a bubble of laughter when the rain turned into an army of rainbow butterflies. “Wunderschön~!”

Shaking her head and blinking herself back to the moment at hand, she tilted her head as she watched the Avengers scrambling about to escape the rainbow colored butterflies. Huffing, she pouted as she crossed her arms. As funny as it had been to watch them scramble about to escape flaming rain, only for it to be replaced with Sin's butterflies, Bunny herself had jumped in to get some action.

Sure, draining the Captain of his abilities had tickled her pink, she wasn't exactly getting a chance to use them. Not only that, said Captain would be back on his feet in a few days. But she was just standing there doing nothing, cause she didn't actually have any any long ranged abilities.

Blinking, Bunny paid more attention to the others that were shielding the Captain and themselves from the onslaught of butterflies. Unless~ she could manage skin to skin contact with one of the others.

“Vhich one shall I strike next?”

 **Translations**  
Wunderschön = beautiful


	12. Kage: Whatcha Doin?

Kage tore her awed gaze from Sin’s butterflies, having learned they were pretty to look at but painful to touch long ago, and glanced at the pouting Bunny-chan. The girl didn’t have any long distance attacks and often felt left out in battles since her, her Nii-san or Sin-Chan were usually was able to take care of any threat from a distance.

Her ears perked up hearing the rhetorical question and being a smart ass she answered it.

“The Hulk, he hit Nii-san!!” Yes, she cared about her Nii-san a lot… _maybe_ even had a brother complex but still!! The big green brute had hit her Nii-san!!

Her eyes sparkled with her inner flame as she replayed the scene in her head. Luckily no damage had been done to his face or his hair, otherwise they would be in a lot of trouble.

Her Nii-san was vain, and with good reason!

He was damn pretty!

(Was a shame he batted for the other team, then again she would never have to deal with another bitch trying to steal _her_ Nii-san from her.)

She turned to glance at her Nii-san, huffing a bit when she realized he and Sin-chan were chatting like old buddies, ignoring that they were in the middle of a battle. With a stomp of her foot she launched herself at her Nii-san’s back and hung from his shoulders, her chin resting on his shoulder, legs wrapped about his wasit from behind, as she looked down at Sin from her perch. He didn’t even flinch, used to such shows of affection and jealousy.

“Whatcha doing?”


	13. Sin: Upsetting a Mage Is Very, Very Bad...

(This is Sin, but no longer squished!)

 

Sin had been talking to Itoma about plunnies, it was all they talked about. Well that and Sin's habit of teaming up Professor Hojo to inspire Itoma, but Itoma had survived none the worse for wear so no harm no foul. She had been considering kidnapping Kagome on the side, just to see the Avengers go bonkers but she could have _sworn_ Kage-chan had said the Hulk had hit Itoma. But she was just hearing things right? Sin looked to Kage, who was emmulating a baby koala, and knew that she had _not_ been hearing things.

 

"Kage-chan... I do believe this means war. After all they did go after your Nii-san."

 

With that Sin started to chant spells, actually it was more rhyming couplets than anything, but it was either chanting, throwing unrefined power around, or trying to summon something she might not be able to handle. "Old enemies that are soaked in red, show us where you've bled." With that nifty little spell all the Rogues could see exactly where the Avengers had taken wounds before, which meant they saw where the bodies were weaker from patching. Now Sin had given them a advantage it was time to pull back, this form was not meant for close combat, and summon a Big One. Of course this creature, whatever she chose, could break free of her control and go on a rampage or completely drain her power but Sin did not really care. She was a villian after all!

 

Idly she manifested some crystal and cards trying to decide which she could try to reel in, but before she could really think about it Thor electrocuted her with a bolt of lightning from his overcompensating hammer! She let out a screech of pain before fury set in and stained her eyes a bloody red. Thor. Would. Pay! Sin idly cast raw levitation magic on her three teammates in order to get them off the ground before going after her prize. Sin was going to summon Ifrit, the most fiery tempered summon out there that commanded Fire.

 

"Oh Ifrit, master of Fire

 Let us burn our enemies upon your pyre."

 

With a roar the dread beast came forth... completely under it's own will except for the simple command of 'Destroy the Avengers'.

 

Sin gave a nervous laugh as she came back to her good senses, glad that she had at least thought to protect her team. Now to fix another one of her summoning blunders, and hope she would not throw her rationality out the window again.  

 

"Whoops! My bad? Now to figure out how to get the big guy home... Should have gone with Ixion, at least he likes me..." Sin muttered to herself, wondering if they should just go ahead and kidnap Kagome while the Avengers took care of Ifrit. Or while Ifrit took care of the Avengers. She was evil after all, so she wondered if she was supposed to correct her mistake or if she should do the evilish thing and let the Avengers play maid...

 

 

 


	14. Kage: Can We Keep Him?

Kage wiggled around on her Nii-san’s back, her hands lightly tugging at his hair, lightly for he loved his hair, as she stared at the large fire summon, her own powers fluctuating around her.

Fire summon plus a fire user equaled happy fire fun times of doom!!

“Ohh Nii-san can we keep him? I promise to feed, water, and walk him!!” She made no mention of dealing with his waste, she did not deal with poop _ever_ , as she tugged on her Nii-san’s prized locks once more trying to get him to pay attention to her question instead of watching the chaos that unfolded below them.

She knew he more than likely felt uncomfortable he _was_ a water user, sprite as her often referred to himself, and thus did not really get along with fire….well minus her but even sometime he ended up dousing her when she got to excited!

How they ended up as siblings was beyond her, though she wouldn’t change it for the world.

She frowned as she noticed his breathing was labored, he no doubt needed to find some water soon, with a pout she hugged her Nii-san and decided to enter the fray if only to get the fire summon away from her Nii-san so he could get some breathing room.

“You stay here Nii-san.” With that she hoped from his shoulders and landed in front of the fire summon grinning up at him as he paused in his chaos spreading to glance down at her.

She waved a hand at him, her fire mixing with his.  “Hiii~! Let’s play!” She giggled insanely as she hopped on his shoulder and began raining fire down on the Avengers, her own flames boosted by his.

She was sooo bringing him home.


	15. Itoma: Taking a break

Itoma huffed as he pulled back, pulling on the collar of his blue robe as the heat from the flames gathered around him.   
  
"That thing better be house broken!" He growled, he greatly disliked heat, it made him slow moving and less repsonsive to attacks.   
  
"Lets cool things down a bit..." He spoke softly, silently calling upon his own personal beast. The air rippled behind him as if it were a surface of water, a long serpentine form slowly slithering through the air and coiling around him. Then in a spray of water a glittering blue and green scaled beast was revealed, as Itoma faded from view, unable to occupy the same dimension as the creature.   
  
"Have your fun Leviathan... make sure to give Kagome a squeeze for me.. like in the good old days." His voice echoed in the air, before the creature howled, water seeming to flood the streets more.


	16. Kage: Lazy Nii-san

Kage wrinkled her nose in distaste at the large water being, it wasn’t that she disliked the pretty creature it was that her Nii-san was being lazy.

Summoning the beast then dipping, honestly! Though she knew they could not exist on the same plane at the same time but still! It was the principal of it all!

He was the one who got them into this mess then he just bounced? She pouted as the fire summon she was perched on growled in diastase at the water creature. She knew how it felt, the good old days eh?

Tch.  She knew it was a jab at her for pulling on his ‘precious locks’, butt face.

None the less her jealousy flared as the fire summon under her growled low in its throat as the water creature joined the fray, dampening their flames.

“Nee, Sin-Chan….Bunny-Chan we has a problem…”


	17. Bunny: Target Locked

Bunny grinned as the two beasts distracted the Avengers, the Captain propped up against a wall of some random building. Kagome was next to him checking to see if everything was alright.

Psh. She didn't kill the man. Just drained him of his abilities. Besides, she had bigger fish to fry, a specific green one at that. And once she got anywhere near him, their main brunt force would be down.

So dodging as deftly as she could, using the abilities she now had thanks to Mr. America, she managed to get close to the green giant. Sadly, she was dodging more than attacking herself. Not just from the Hulk, but stray attacks from the two giant summons that towered over them as well.

“Verdammt noch mal!” she jumped back as two large fists smashed into the street. She hadn't missed Kage mutter something about a problem. “Vhat iz it now?”

She needed one of the summons to distract the Hulk so she could strike from behind. Narrowing her eyes, called to either Sin or Kage asking them to direct either of the summons.

“Can either of you direct one of ze summons to diztract ze Hulk here? I can't get him from ze front.” she dodge another hit in her direction. As much as she appreciated the Capitan's abilities in keeping her away from coming to actual harm, she had hoped to use them to get to the Hulk and drain him.

 **Translations**  
Verdammt noch mal = damn it


	18. Kage: Shit. :l

Kage worried her bottom lip as she watched Bunny-chan dodge attacks from a pissed off Hulk, he was yelling and screaming and…well raging. He was also brushing off the water and flames that rained down on him like they were nothing, damn indestructible tank!!

She was jolted out of her thoughts by the fire summon under her growling and followed his gaze.

“Oh shit….” Her Nii-san’s pet was on a head first collision with the fire summon under her. She yelped as they collided and was tossed from his shoulder.

“Shit, shit, shit!!” She quickly righted herself yet winced in pain as she landed on the ground; luckily it was damp there for not as hard as it would usually be. She laid there a tangle of limbs and her green cape trying to catch her breath.

“Hey there, hot stuff.” She stiffened at the low amused voice and the sound of him powering up his hand blaster. She yanked her cape from her face, a few violet locks still dangling in her face and gave a smart ass grin to the very pissed off and damaged Iron Man in front of her.

Her fire ball had melted away the paint on his mask, turning it black, and his meeting with the road had added dozens of little scrapes and dings to his pristine suit as well as tore away even more paint. Yet his hand blaster seemed to be _just_ fine, she could feel the heat from it as he moved closer and no doubt smirked down at her.

“Need a hand?” She grinned even more at his wise ass remark, truly this was a man after her own heart…to bad he was a good guy.

Then again what kind of good guy held a hand blaster a woman’s face? And from the looks of it, he was not afraid to use it.

“Shit.”


	19. Itoma: Can't leave them alone for a moment

The Leviathan roared loudly before evaporating, his body vanishing in a cloud of steam as Itoma reappeared into view.

"Honestly... I go to take a teeny little nap, and you guys can't even hold down the proverbial fort," He grumbled, knowing full well his fellow rogues were more then strong enough to handle the task before them, he just liked to exaggerate. Quickly producing a steel fan, his favorite choice of weapon, from his sleeve he bent the water around them and in there are to create a jet of liquid, knocking Ironman away from Kage. 

He scowled at the hulking mass of green muscle, Bunny-chan needed a distraction, eh? Well she'd get one. With a little concentration another fire hydrant blew, causing even more water to flood the street. Itoma laughed with the fire elemental growled its dissatisfaction at him. 

"Oh don't get your horns in a twist... " He chuckled, before playfully spraying the hulk in the face with a jet of water.

"Water Fairy will regret that," the Hulk growled at him, causing Itoma's brow to tick.

"I'm not a fairy.. I'm a SPRITE,"Itoma yelled back producing a wave with the water around him to knock the Hulk off his balance, "Get him Bunny!"


	20. Sin: Stabbity Stabby

(Literally I’ve fallen asleep typing this chapter three times before needing to go rewrite it when there are new updates!)

 

Sin sighed and stretched in the air. Her internal rhythm was still in flux between Greece and New York time, causing her to fall asleep when normally she’d still be active. It was irritating to say the least. Lazily she opened her closed eyes, expecting to see Itoma’s Leviathan that she coveted since she was unable to summon it. What she found was two arrows making their way straight to her heart and gut, one a sleek black and the other that was encased in brilliant light. Sin yelped and quickly activated a short distance teleportation spell that put her by Itoma, due to her lack of predetermined distance other than _ohfudgegettheheckoutofdodgeSin_!

 

Still hovering a few inches above the ground she regarded the now upset Itoma before patting him consolingly on the back. It was not _his_ fault people could not pay attention to self introductions anymore. Idly she wondered if Itoma was aligned with one of the Sidhe or Fae Courts and if they needed to worry about something holding a grudge against Itoma in the, commonly called, Nevernever. Honestly, humans nowadays! If this had only been a couple centuries ago no one would have made such an error. It was like stepping into a Faerie Ring _on purpose_ or accepting food and or drink from the Fae or Sidhe.

 

Sin turned her attention back to the battle, noting Ifrit was eyeing Thor like he was a shiny Hershey’s Kiss that refused to be eaten and that Kage was handing Iron Man his iron clad ass. Itoma was providing Bunny with a good distraction, and Black Widow was coming at Itoma’s blindspot – Wait a second…

 

“Itoma haul ass!”

 

Sin shouted as she forcefully shoved him, sending him flying several feet and earning a dagger to her gut as a reward. Black Widow gave her a smiling sneer as she ripped the dagger out of her abdomen with vicious force, widening the stab wound a great deal. Sin snarled in pain as she thought ‘God forsaken she-bitch!’ She moved a hand to cover the hole in her abdomen, grateful this form’s epidermis was strong enough to have blunted the blow enough that she was not trying to keep her entrails inside her. Quickly Sin took to the air, eager to get out of the assassin’s reach and to get a bird’s eye view of the fight.

 

Everything was still good on Kage’s end, not so much on Iron Man’s but that was fine. Itoma was fine now; Black Widow had crawled back into whatever hole she had popped out of. And Hawkeye was readying to fire at a distracted bunny with Kagome… Sin sneered at the intrepid duo of archers that aimed at distracted villains before using a Swords spell that sent seven swords rushing to impale the archery team. Sin cursed as Hawkeye took a sword to his left bicep and right thigh while Kagome took a sword to both calves. Both had shifted enough in the ETA that three had missed.

 

Sin cursed some more as her abdomen throbbed and she became aware of the fluids leaking out of her. Quickly she muttered a healing spell, cursing even more as the fiery pain of her flesh knitting back together struck her.

 

If she saw that woman again… Well Sin knew Ifrit had to be quite hungry from all the exercise he was getting.


	21. Bunny: Friendly Green Giant

Giggling, a smirk quickly replaced her slight frown as the big Hulk came crashing down. And by something most would think as simple and -weak- as water.

Rushing forward, she latched onto his arm and giggled, if not somewhat madly, as the draining process began. The Hulk's angered outcries sounded around them, and she used the abilities she had acquired from the Captain and the ones she was now gaining from the Hulk to keep her hold on him as well as restrain him.

“Ze 'Friendly Green Giant' iz out for ze count!” she shouted over to her comrades. Her arms tightening around the one she latched onto as it shrank.

When the arm was that of a normal man's, she let it drop, earning a groan from the man that panted and sweated lightly from the slight strain of shifting from the Hulk back to Dr. Banner.

“Danke, Dr. Ban – MEIN GOTT!” slamming her eyes shut she quickly scuttled away backwards on her hands and feet. “Er hat keine Hose!”

She was already up and running, ducking behind the closest to her blindly and whimpered. Seeing -it- in biology books and films for education purposes was very different than coming face to face with one. Blushing madly, she could already hear the snickers of those around her. It wasn't her fault really, she was a -little- more innocent than the others.

“Ihr seid echt gemein.” her fingers curled into whomever's back she was pressing up against, cheeks burning.

Translations  
Mein Gott = my god  
Er hat keine Hose = he doesn't have any pants  
Ihr seid echt gemein = you guys are mean.


	22. Kage: I'm Not Little!

Kage snickered at poor innocent Bunny as she yanked Iron Man’s helmet form his head. He laid in a tangled heap on the ground, alive, but injured. That would teach him to call her a little girl. She bristled recalling the snarky comment he made at her after her Nii-san had saved her.

She was not a little girl who needed her Nii-san to save her! It wasn’t her fault she had a damn power limiter placed around her neck in the form of a necklace. It kept her powers in check, for she was over emotional and her powers reacted to her emotions, and in the process it kept her body in the form of that of a thriteen year old girl.

She was twenty one years old damnit!

With an annoyed huff she leaned down to brush her lips over Iron Man’s bruised check, a smirk forming as he groaned and tired to shift away. She giggled as she leaned down to whisper in his ear.

“Deary, I assure you I am not a child.” She placed a light kiss to his cheek before pulling back, dodging the hammer that had been thrown at her. She waved at the upset Norse God and giggled.

“No need to get Jealous Thor, I’ll play with you to!” With an evil smirk she looked up at the angry fire summon and nodded at him. With one leap she was once again on his shoulders and laughed as they went after the Blond man.  Iron Man’s helmet held firmly in her grasp. It was a souvenir after all.


	23. Sin: Sin-sama's Summoning Love

(Sin does love her summons! And her vast collection of interesting pics from her rpg-ing days…)

Sin looked at Bunny with raised eyebrows. Honestly while she was in the same club as Bunny, she wasn’t nearly as _pure_ as Bunny. So she did not really get while Bunny was that upset considering Banner was actually a nice piece of man candy.

 

“There there Bunny, I’m in the same club as ya. No need to get so upset, it’s perfectly fine you’re so chaste…”

 

Sin patted Bunny consolingly on the shoulders, feeling a distant sympathy for her innocent, power stealing teammate. Sin asked herself, was she once so pure? Carefully she pondered it for a moment before deciding she had never really been that pure, a side effect of learning how babies were made when she was around eight. Sin then carefully detached Bunny’s fingers; Hulk and super-solider strength were not exactly _gentle_. Once Bunny calmed down, Sin took a look at Bunny’s new green skin. It was not half bad, considering Bunny was now somewhat bulky and green. Sin then turned her sights on the reason her team had come to New York, the little runaway miko.

 

Kagome was now with a distracted Thor, Kage’s collection attemps going quite well, and was trying to shoot Ifrit with a purifying arrow. Obviously Kagome thought Ifrit was a youkai or a demon, but Sin chuckled at her naiveté. Ifrit was a Fire Summons, that meant he was unaligned and Kagome’s purifying arrow would be about as effective as a regular arrow. Had the miko never considered why Sin had always summoned whatever she wished whenever she wished despite the miko’s presence?

 

Sin quickly summoned up a dear friend of her’s, Aram, who did not mind being used as a mount. The only reason she _could_ still summon Aram was because Ifrit had made his way here under his own power, not her’s, after she had opened the way. Quickly she chanted the short poem that described and praised Aram and clapped her hands together twice. She watched as the seal appeared under her feet and smiled gleefully as Aram’s silky snout began to emerge from the seal. As the rest of his lean and sleek body emerged Sin quickly dropped down and swung herself onto his silky back. She winced as her powers announced to her she was approaching rock bottom, but was consoled by the fact she could simply leech some energy off her enemies when her power levels got critical.

 

Aram greeted her in his customary manner, by chanting a verse of whatever texts he had been reading recently.

 

“Though stung with a hundred arrows,

  Though suffering from ailments both great

  and small,

  His heart was strong, and he moved on.”

 

Sin raised an eyebrow at the verse, wondering if he knew about her close encounter with the arrows earlier. She would not put it past the canny dragon.

 

“That’s a little too apropos for my taste Aram. Now let’s go wreak some havoc shall we?”

 

With that Sin gave a gleeful warcry as Aram began racing towards Kagome, intent on collecting her own souvenir like Kage was doing.

 

Plus Sin was intent on ‘borrowing’ any kotodama their errant enemy miko might have on her. Black Widow truly needed to learn messing with Sin was a _stupid_ idea if she was not one of the Rogues.

 

(Aram is my new profile pic!)


	24. Kage: Bored~

Kage slowly blinked light blue eyes, now bored with the fight, and glanced around. Ironman was laid out, Thor was starting to lag, and Kagome and Hawkeye were not going anywhere anytime soon. The cap and The Hulk were still out, would be for a few days thanks to Bunny.

The odds were in their favor now but she frowned s she caught sight of the blood dripping from Sin-Chin and glared at the red head who had caused the damage.

Bitch. A sexy one, but a bitch nonetheless.

She would have gone after her if not for the fact that she was tired, the battle was dragging on and she was bored as hell, which was _never_ good, and the city police were starting to show up. Yes, they were bad guys but they avoided killing civilians as much as possible, it left a bad taste in their mouth. So with a sigh she glanced at her Nii-san and nodded.

She cupped her hands over her mouth to make her voice carry.

“Hey guys lets go I’m bored!!”

Thor glanced at her and furrowed his brows. “Tis why children should not be on the battle field!” She merely glared at him and gave him the finger laughing as he was swatted away by the large fire summon like a fly.

 _“Dick.”_ She mumbled under her breath and grinned as her fellow teammates made their way to her. She tossed a heated gaze at a wounded Kagome, who was trying to stop the bleeding of Hawkeye’s wounds, ignoring her own, and winked at her.

“See you later sexy. Try not to die eh?” She held on tightly to her prize, Ironman’s helmet and threw an arm around her Nii-san’s slumped shoulders. Letting out a gleeful laugh as Sin-chan teleported them away.

It was soooo time for a nice hot relaxing bath.


	25. Sin: Snatch Happy

(Let's hope we're rolling again...)

 

Sin idly seized hold of her fellow Rogues' soul and... threw them into the hot springs their Japanese base had. While calling the complex process of absentmindedly ripping through the time space continuum in order to open a spatial rift that transported them thousands of miles in less than a hundredth of a second 'throwing', it was apropos since that what the spell did in the simplest of terms. Though she was not completely certain whether or not the Rogues would find it offensive that she had also sent a little redressing spell their way in order to clothe them in their swimming gear before they touched the water... Sin shrugged.

 

A little detail she was sure would catch their attention at once was that she had not followed them. After all Sin was determined to catch their playtoy, and her goodies, and since the Avengers were now completely wiped out she felt confidant that she and Aram were set. Sin leaned down into Aram's fur and tightened her legs around him to tell him to pick up speed. Aram put the pedal to the metal and was quickly going as fast as a race car, and he was heading straight for a clueless miko.

 

Sin let out a low, evil chuckle as the Evil Handbook had described as being perfect for the female villian. A throaty, rumbling purr of a chuckle that woud make a hero pause and a heroine nervous that it was being directed her way. Sin watched with evilly ill concealed glee, page sixty-two of the Evil Eyes chapter, and began to chant her spell.

 

"Sing and dance with glee,

 For I come to free thee

 From this irritating bee."

 

And much to her dismay, Kagome quickly stood up from Hawkeye and began to do a happy dance as Aram came to a halt beside her before hopping onto his back in front of Sin. Sin looked to her grinning guest and gave her a evil smile, page eighty-three of the Disturbing Thy Foes chapter, before chanting a sleep spell.

 

"The moon sways to and fro,

 Watching as your head starts to lay low,

 Slipping into sleep as we go!"

 

And helpless to fight back, Kagome passed out against Sin's scantily clad bosom. Sin then cackled triumpantly. She had their playtoy, and Sin's goodies! Sin then turned to the staring Avengers as her spatial rift quickly opened and swept her, Aram, and Kagome away, leaving only a few parting words with her mocking smile.

 

"Some heros you are! Can't even best a four member squad!" 


	26. Bunny: Closed Doors, Open Windows

Bunny huffed lightly. She was still rather put out by her moment of embarrassment after having taken the Hulk's abilities. It was more so the fact that she was unprepared rather than the fact of seeing him naked. And in the middle of going against the Avengers no less.

Not only that, Kage had called off the fight allowing Sin to transport them all away. The only upside to it all was that Sin managed to grab Kagome just as they were departing.

Bunny eyed the still knocked out priestess.

Sure being dropped off into the hot spring was nice and all, but she had wanted that God's abilities so badly!

How often did one get an arm's length away from a god?! Never!

But... they did have Kagome and she was just chalk full of abilities and she was just itching to get a hold of them. She had take the Captain's abilities as well as the Hulk's. Just imagine what she could do with their strength with a spiritual force behind them. The possibilities were endless.

She'd be able to to do long ranged attacks, she'd have to learn something first though, create barriers to protect not only herself but the others as well. It left her also wondering, would they be pure or dark. There was really only one way to find out.

Turning towards the others, she asked them with her eyes.

“May I? Pretty please?!” She was already inching her way out of the water. Either way, she was going to get those abilities. As they say, when one door closes, a window else where opens.


	27. Sin: Tricky as a Fox

Once Aram touched down in their base, Sin quickly dismounted and dragged off a slumbering Kagome. Holding the sleeping miko bridal style, Sin unwrapped one arm and affectionately stroked Aram's long muzzle. Aram sighed in appreciation and butted Sin gently with his head before jumping through his return portal. With her faithful summons gone Sin made fast tracks towards the guest house, also known as the makeshift prison. It was a simple looking guest house, made from oak timber and roofed like the old Japanese palaces with tiling. It's most distinguishing feature was the myriad collection of symbols and scripture stained into the oak and the foundation, what could be seen of it, was also covered in mysterious sigils.

 

Sin paused outside of it for a moment of pride. This had been one of her pet projects, since summons rarely started off _friendly_ , and you could never tell the inside was large enough to cram four or five four thousand square feet houses inside. Aside from the odd decor, the prison looked like a small shack or pool house. Sin quickly then opened and closed the door, heading for the upper left corner of the square area. It took her a few minutes, expansion enchantments made it impossible to get anywhere quickly in the prison, but Sin finally arrived at the corner dedicated to holding holy beings from Eurasian theology. Sin then grabbed some pure iron manacles and pure silver shackles with a steel connecting chain and trussed up Kagome.

 

Once the bindings were on, Sin quickly reached down for the steel chain anchored in the concrete block amongst the wood flooring and snapped it onto it's proper place in the bindings. Sin then tugged on everything to make sure it was secure, and once satisfied, she dipped her fingers into her sluggishly bleeding wound and began to paint warding symbols on the manacles and shackles. Sin then cast a spell onto the blood warding, for Norse gods and all demons, to make it extremelydifficult to break the warding. Sin then checked her spell, trying and failingto draw her finger across a line of blood, before shuffling over to find some blacklight spray paint. It took her a bit, her warding supplies were never tidy, and then she set to spraying demonic and godly traps all around Kagome. Once her paranoia was satisfied, Sin then cast her shapeshifting spell to turn her into a close replica of a fox demon.

 

Sin had never watched the transformation in a mirror, it was a wee bit painful, but she had been assured it was like watching the grotesquely fast forwarded process of evolution. She grunted as she felt her jaw stretch into a vulpine muzzle and her tail bone sprout a tail, and then hissed as her foot's skeletal structure was completely remade. It took about two minutes but Sin knew it had been successful. She now looked like a pure blood fox demon, with anklets and braids. Now to wake the miko and proceed to dup her into believing she was her savior and thus giving her all the information she wanted... Sin only wished she could do some evil gloating.

 

 


End file.
